Crazy Canary Cot
by Looneyman
Summary: A quick short story. Tweety and Aaooga get the 'Baby Bunny Buggy' treatment, if that's what the cartoon was called. Rated for cartoon violence and romance. Read and review but no flames!


(A/N: Hi. I don't have enough time to continue my Scooby-Doo/Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries crossover as I'm heading home for my half term tomorrow, YES! For the meantime, here's a quick Tweety and Aaooga cartoon. If you've seen 'Baby Bunny Buggy' or whatever it's called, you'll know what's going on here. Please read and review.)

Disclaimer: The Looney Tunes belong to Warner Brothers, not me. I own Ricky the robin though.

**Crazy Canary Cot **

It was 7:00pm in Looniville. The first national bank was being robbed. An armed raider with a small pistol was at the main cash point watching the cashier filling a small ACME capsule bag with money, a total of $50,000. The robber walked backwards out of the bank, still holding everyone hostage with the pistol and retreated. The police arrived on the scene long after the robber had left. One of the public told the police which way the criminal had gone and the police gave chase. Meanwhile, the criminal had retreated to a nearby tree with a small nest on one of its branches. The criminal took of his disguise and he was revealed to be a small robin, no bigger than a baby robin. He pushed a button on the bag and it turned into a small capsule, with all the money he'd stolen inside. The robin threw his disguise into a nearby waste area and flew up to the nest, taking the capsule with him. As the police came by, he acted like an ordinary robin and the police ran straight past him. The robin looked at the police and laughed. He jumped down from the nest and knocked the nest off the branch in the process. The nest landed on an old roller skate and started rolling down the hill, with the capsule of money still in the nest. The robin looked at the runaway nest and started chasing it. The skate rolled into the local park and hit a small rock. The force of the impact sent the capsule flying out of the nest and into a nearby birdhouse.

* * *

Inside the birdhouse Tweety and Aaooga were sitting down in the lounge watching the telly. Preparations for the marriage were now all completed. Their marriage was still another two months away and they were both very excited. They were watching the Chicago Bulls basketball game. As usual, Michael Jordan was the star of the game, scoring nearly all the baskets for the Bulls.

"Michael's as good as ever." Tweety remarked as they saw the game enter the final seconds of the first half.

"Do you think he still remembers you?" Aaooga asked.

"I'm sure he does." Tweety replied. The referee blew the whistle to signal half time, with the Chicago bulls 3 points ahead. Tweety stood up from the couch.

"I'm going to get some snacks." Tweety said.

"Ok, I'll wait here." Aaooga replied. Tweety kissed her on the cheek and went to the kitchen. When he was in the hall, he was hit by the capsule that had been flung from outside. The capsule, by sheer dumb luck, had flown through the letterbox flap on the front door. Tweety fell to the floor slightly dazed.

"OW that shakes." Tweety remarked as he sat on the floor. Aaooga heard the commotion and came into the hall wondering what was going on.

"Are you ok?" Aaooga asked. She went over to Tweety and helped him to his feet.

"Yeah I'm ok." Tweety replied. They looked at the capsule that had flown into the house.

"It's one of ACME's new capsule products." Aaooga remarked.

"Someone must have dropped it." Tweety replied.

"Let's see what it is." Aaooga suggested.

"We'd better not take what's inside though." Tweety replied. He pressed the button on the capsule and it turned into its bag form.

"What's in the bag?" Aaooga asked.

"Only one way to find out." Tweety replied. They opened the bag and stood awestruck as a ton of money fell out of the bag.

"Wow, how much money is in here?" Tweety asked. Aaooga scanned the money.

"I'd estimate about $50,000." Aaooga replied.

"We'd better turn this into the police as soon as we can." Tweety said.

"Shall we go after the game?" Aaooga asked.

"Sure, we'll take it to them after the game." Tweety replied. They repacked the money and turned it back into its capsule form.

* * *

Outside the birdhouse, the robin was looking at the birdhouse with disgust. He sat down by a branch and started thinking of a way to get the money he'd stolen back. He looked around and saw a small basket and some old baby clothes. This gave him an idea. He found some paper and used a pen he had to scribble out a note, making it as authentic as possible. He then dressed himself up as a baby and set up the basket to look like a baby basket. He flew up to the birdhouse and got into the basket. He then knocked on the door and went to sleep, leaving the note he'd scribbled on top of him. Inside, Tweety and Aaooga heard the knock on the door.

"I'll get that, you place that capsule somewhere safe." Aaooga said.

"Ok." Tweety replied. He went into the lounge and put the capsule on the bookshelf at the far wall. Aaooga went to the front door and opened it.

"Hello?" Aaooga asked when she saw no one. The robin made a baby sound to get her attention. Aaooga looked down and saw the robin and the note. She picked up the note and read it. The note read…

'Dear kind Canaries. I am going away for a while. May I ask humbly that you take good care of my baby while I am away. His name is Ricky. He requires 1 chopped earthworm three times a day. Do not worry for tonight as I have already fed him. His usual bedtime is 8:00pm. I shall be back for him in three weeks. Mrs, Daisy Robin.'

"Wow, what some people will do." Aaooga muttered. She then looked down at the robin.

"Ok Ricky, me and my fiancée will take good acre of you, like your mother requested." Aaooga said to Ricky. She picked up the basket and took Ricky inside.

* * *

Aaooga looked around the house and found Tweety in the lounge waiting for her.

"Who was at the door?" Tweety asked.

"Someone called Miss Daisy Robin wants us to look after her child for a couple of weeks." Aaooga replied. Tweety stood up and came over to look at the 'baby'.

"Aww, isn't he cute." Tweety remarked. Ricky looked at him and made baby sounds.

"Sure is, the note also gave some instructions on his needs." Aaooga replied.

"What does he need?" Tweety asked.

"Chopped earthworms three times a day. He's already had his day's fill today, but he needs to be in bed soon." Aaooga replied.

"That's good, but it means we can't drop that money to the police tonight." Tweety said. Aaooga looked at the clock.

"I know, we've got 45 minutes until his bedtime." Aaooga replied.

"Why don't we get him settled?" Tweety suggested.

"Ok, good job we've got a spare room for if we have a guest." Aaooga replied. They went into the room and set the basket down in the centre of the room.

* * *

"What shall we do now?" Aaooga asked.

"Well, we should play a game of some sort with him." Tweety replied.

"What did you play when you were young?" Aaooga asked. Ricky pulled out his small pistol.

"Ohhh, looks like he wants to play sheriff." Tweety remarked, winking at Aaooga. He stepped back and changed his accent to that of a cowboy. Aaooga went to the sidelines and pretended to be the classic western damsel in distress.

"Sheriff, please, arrest that nasty man and bring peace back to the town!" Aaooga screamed like a maiden.

"You'll never take me alive sheriff!" Tweety scolded, doing his best to sound like a western outlaw. Ricky fired his gun at Tweety. He was able to dodge but he turned and looked at the hole the gun that the bullet had made in the wall.

"Some toy." Tweety remarked. Aaooga went up to him.

"Perhaps we should play a less dangerous game." Aaooga suggested.

"Ok, What games did you use to play?" Tweety asked.

"I used to play a game called whisk when I was young." Aaooga replied.

"How do you play that?" Tweety asked. Aaooga was about to answer until she noticed that Ricky had gone.

"Where's Ricky?" Aaooga asked.

"Uh-oh." Tweety remarked.

* * *

They ran back into the lounge and found Ricky climbing up the bookcase trying to reach the capsule containing the money.

"Ricky!" Tweety shouted. He grabbed Ricky and pulled him off the bookcase, tipping over the bookcase in the process. Tweety threw Ricky to Aaooga and ran away from the falling bookcase. Aaooga caught Ricky but could only watch as the bookcase fell. Luckily, the bookcase narrowly missed Tweety but he was covered in books thrown from the bookcase. Aaooga put down Ricky and went over to the pile of books. Tweety stuck his head out from the pile of books and looked around.

"Are you ok?" Aaooga asked.

"I'm fine, what about Ricky?" Tweety asked. Aaooga looked around and saw Ricky reaching for the capsule containing the money. Aaooga went up to Ricky and took the capsule away from him.

"These things are dangerous. They're not for kids." Aaooga scolded. Ricky looked at her and began holding his breath. Tweety had dug himself out of the pile of books and came over to look.

"Uh oh, I hate it when kids do this." Tweety muttered.

"Ricky stop!" Aaooga said sternly. Ricky kept on holding his breath.

"Now I know how mum felt when I did this." Tweety muttered. Aaooga finally gave in.

"Fine here!" Aaooga said, throwing the capsule to Ricky. Ricky stopped holding his breath and began making baby noises.

"Don't scare us like that again." Tweety said sternly. Ricky ignored him and started hugging the capsule. Aaooga sat back down on the couch and sighed.

"Whew, kids are a real trouble." Aaooga muttered. Tweety sat next to her.

"I know, now we know how our parents felt with us." Tweety added. Aaooga smiled.

"I need a drink. I'll be back." Aaooga said. She kissed Tweety on the cheek and went to the kitchen. Tweety looked at the clock and then went down to Ricky.

* * *

"Ricky, you need to head to bed soon so I'll have to take that away from you. I'll let you play with it tomorrow morning." Tweety said. Ricky continued to make baby noises. Aaooga came back with a glass of water for herself and a small cup of water for Ricky.

"I brought some water for Ricky as well." Aaooga said. She gave Ricky a small cup full of water. Ricky drank the water quickly and went back to playing with the capsule.

"Aaooga, I think we'd better get Ricky here to bed. It's 8:00." Tweety said. Aaooga looked at the clock.

"You're right, let's take him to his room." Aaooga replied. She picked up Ricky and they went into the Spare room where Ricky's sleeping basket. Aaooga put Ricky into his basket and Tweety took the capsule away. Ricky started crying.

"How are we going to get him to sleep?" Tweety asked.

"I'll sing him a song my mother used on me when I was young." Aaooga replied. She put her hand on the rim of the basket and started rocking it. Aaooga began singing in a soothing voice. Here's the song she sang…

* * *

(A/N: If you want this song, sing to whatever you think suits)

'Sleepy sweety bird,

Your eyes are heavy,

On this the third,

Oh don't be so heavy,

Now go to sleep,

I will give you a hand,

Now go to sleep.

And visit Dream Land.'

* * *

As soon as Aaooga had finished singing, Ricky was sound asleep, or so it seemed.

"Wow, that was a lovely song." Tweety whispered.

"Mother taught it to me when I was his age." Aaooga whispered back. They carefully stood up and began to leave the room, the capsule firmly in Tweety's hand. Ricky opened an eye and grabbed a nearby rubber hammer that Tweety had used to beat Sylvester in the past.

"Hope he sleeps well." Aaooga said as Her and Tweety reached the door. Tweety hit the light switch and they were suddenly attacked in the dark. Tweety turned the light back on and they saw nothing around. They were slightly dazed from the attack but weren't badly hurt.

"Who did that?" Aaooga asked. They looked towards Ricky and saw that he was asleep.

"Probably a fluke." Tweety muttered. Aaooga turned the light off again and they were attacked again. When Aaooga turned the light on again they were both rather dazed and bruised.

"This is reminding me of a bad experience I had in Tibet with a bully." Aaooga muttered. Tweety and Aaooga went close to Ricky's cot. They thought Ricky was asleep.

"I want to try something." Tweety whispered into Aaooga's ear.

"Go ahead." Aaooga whispered back. Tweety looked cautiously at Ricky.

"Click!" Tweety shouted, sounding like a light switch. They saw Ricky grab the rubber mallet but before he could beat them Tweety grabbed him and slapped him in the face.

"What's going on Ricky?" Tweety asked sternly. Ricky looked at Aaooga and lunged at her.

"Mummy!" Ricky cried. Aaooga picked him up.

"Very sweet, but I'm not your true mother," Aaooga replied. She put Ricky back into his basket and they left the room, this time being more cautious about leaving. They started walking to their own bedroom.

"Something strikes me as a little odd about that Ricky." Tweety said.

"I know what you mean. He acts real weird around that capsule." Aaooga replied.

"I'm getting suspicious." Tweety said.

"We'll find out tomorrow." Aaooga replied. They returned to their room and climbed into bed. Tweety put the canister on the bedside table.

"Goodnight Tweety." Aaooga said.

"Goodnight Aaooga." Tweety replied. They kissed and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Tweety and Aaooga were sitting in the lounge with the telly on. They had just woken up and were sitting with a bowl of Birdseed on their laps and were watching the news. After a few minutes Aaooga put her bowl down.

"I'm going to check on Ricky." Aaooga said.

"Ok, we need to find an Earthworm for him in a few minutes." Tweety replied. Aaooga got up and looked around for Ricky. As she past the bathroom, she heard a razor sound from the bathroom.

"What's that sound?" Aaooga asked. She looked through the keyhole and saw Ricky having a shave. He noticed a bird Tattoo on his right arm. She looked away, rather shaken, and returned to Tweety.

"What's wrong? You look shaken." Tweety asked.

"I just saw Ricky shaving and with a tattoo." Aaooga replied.

"What?" Tweety asked in a shock tone. The news channel then put on a special news bulletin. There was a picture of a robin that looked much like Ricky.

"Have you seen this bird? He is Richard Bulwickle, AKA Baby Ricky. He's a sneaky bank robber suspected of pulling off the bank heist yesterday evening where $50,000 was stolen. He is very dangerous and very cunning. Please call the police if you see him, but do not approach him. There is a $50,000 reward for any information leading to his capture." The TV announcer said. Tweety went up to the TV and turned it off.

"I've just figured out what's going on." Tweety said with a smile.

"So have I." Aaooga replied.

"Time for a little payback." Tweety said slyly. They went looking around for Ricky. They found him reaching for the money capsule in their room.

"There you are." Aaooga said, picking up Ricky.

"You shouldn't snatch things that aren't yours!" Tweety added angrily.

"Time for a spanking." Aaooga said. She leant Ricky over her knee and started slapping him. Tweety observed as with every slap, a lethal weapon fell out of Ricky's baby clothes. They ranged from guns, knives and small bombs.

"Two extra slaps for each weapon that comes out." Tweety joked. Aaooga smiled and continued to spank Ricky. After 15 minutes of spanking Aaooga was done. Ricky couldn't stand up straight after the spanking.

"Wow, you pack a mean whack." Tweety remarked.

"I know I do, and it comes in handy." Aaooga replied. Tweety then went into the other room and came back with Ricky's basket. Ricky was still holding onto himself in pain.

"Time to wrap things up." Tweety remarked. Aaooga picked up Ricky and they tied him into the basket. They used sticky tape to stick the capsule to the basket and gagged Ricky.

"Now let's take him into care." Aaooga said. She grabbed a pen and paper and began scribbling a note.

* * *

At the local police station, the chief of police was sitting at the desk shuffling a pack of cards. There was a wanted picture of Richard Bulwickle on the wall behind him. The reward for his capture was $50,000. He was hoping that the reward would help people phone in to catch him. There then came a knock on the door.

"Can you get that sergeant?" The chief asked.

"Yes sir." The sergeant replied. He went to the door and looked down. He saw Ricky tied into a basket with a capsule strapped to the side. On top of Richard was a note that read.

'Dear police officer. Please take care of our child. His name is Richard Bulwickle, the mastermind behind the bank heist yesterday. The stolen money is in the ACME capsule strapped to the basket. We wish him all the best in his new home, hopefully a prison cell. Tweety and Aaooga.' The police sergeant picked up the basket and went to the chief of police.

"Look what I found on the doorstep." The sergeant said, placing Richard on the desk. The chief dropped the cards all over the place.

"Who turned him in?" The chef asked.

"Read the note." The sergeant replied. The chief picked up the note and read it.

"Hmmm, send the capsule to Tweety and Aaooga as a reward." The chief ordered."

"Right away sir." The sergeant replied.

* * *

Back at the birdhouse, Tweety and Aaooga were sitting on the couch relaxing.

"Glad that guy will be behind bars for a while." Aaooga said.

"Same here. Next time, we look at gift babies in the beak." Tweety joked. They both started laughing.

"But, this has made me nervous about having kids of our own." Aaooga replied. Tweety put his arm around her as comfort.

"Hey, there's no way he or she will be as bad as that dude, he was a grown bird with a growth defect." Tweety said. Aaooga smiled.

"That's all the comfort I need." Aaooga said. They were about to kiss when they heard the letterbox flap.

"I'll check it." Tweety said. He got up and went to the mail. When he got there, he saw another capsule on the floor.

"Aaooga, you'd better come and have a look at this." Tweety called out. Aaooga came through and saw the capsule.

"Another capsule?" Aaooga asked. She pushed the button and it turned into a moneybag with $50,000. They didn't notice a note from the police attached to the bag.

"Here we go again." Tweet remarked.

(A/N: Hope you enjoyed that. I'll continue my other stories when I get home. For the meantime, please read and review, but no flames please.)


End file.
